Teaser Trailer
by Arukune
Summary: Look within the mind of your's truly, see what ideas I've been conjuring up, see what will be coming next. Please note that what you will be reading might differ from the final product.


**A/N: I know that Im still updating various chapters for Traverse Dawn, but i just wanted to drop a bit of some info and insight as to what Im doing with fan fic chapters and such. But this is currently in development as we speak. Be excited about this and be ready at the end. If you want to read this that is.**

 _"No gods or kings. Only Man."_

 _-Bioshock_

 **May-18-2019 2 years after Traverse Dawn Extraction. Denver, Colorado, U.S.A.**

In a facility most secret, hides a secret project, a project that is in fact, the very same thing that has occurred over 56 years ago, same project that was greenlit 2 years earlier that caused a massive outcry from the populace. In this very same facility, we see a young man, 21 years in age. He was chained from both arms within a small room with a security camera located above. His hair was black as a raven and was short and slicked back, at the moment, his hair is now down to cover half of his face. He wore a black 3-button open trench coat with a skull-like pattern on the back, over a black long sleeve shirt with red accent lines. He wears black jeans with a white stripe running down both sides of his legs. On his feet were black rider's harness boots. He has dark brown eyes. In this situation, he is dangling by two chains and breathing a bit raspy.

"What is your name?" a voice over a loudspeaker said. The voice itself was very feminine.

"..." The young man didn't respond, he only had his head down.

"Ill say again, What. Is. Your Name?!" The voice said with more ferocity.

 _ **10 months earlier**_

 _The very same man,only this time his clothing colors have changed. His trench coat is now colored a bright red, his jean's stripes are now red and his hair color has changed to an angelic white while his eye color changed to a pure blue. He is seen looking towards a group of three strange human sized Imaginites. The scenery itself however was very different. The sky isn't blue but has a hue of red. The entire area looked barren. No people around._

 _He ran towards the three while at the same time drawing two different colored pistols from behind his back. He shot towards them with perfect accuracy and precision. He has been doing a bit of gun-kata on some of them. When the bullets hit their mark, their heads, body and legs have been either blown or mangled by the bullets._

 _Once those monsters were taken down, another group of Imaginites come running towards him. Most of them with horns and skulls bulging out their heads and blades for arms._

 _He notices and the skull insignia from his back glows and a heavily customized broadsword appears on his back. He starts running towards them and gives the first Imaginite with an upper slash sending it into the air. He gave a roundhouse kick towards another and spinned his sword to give multiple slashes to another. He spins his sword a bit and dashes towards another Imaginite from afar, once the sword struck, he then stabs and stabs at a very high speed, like the speed of light, giving the monster millions of stabs into its body. Once the punishment stopped, he reeled back and stabbed his sword towards the Imaginite one more time so hard it was sent flying._

 _All surviving Imaginites incircle him, but he jumps on top of one of them, and jumps again so high. He draws out both guns and spins his body around and starts shooting a shower of bullets below him towards the Imaginites thus, killing them._

 _ **Present**_ **.**

The young man still refuses to answer.

His breathing was still a bit raspy but still manages to breath fine. He looks around for a bit and contemplates his own escape plan while his other friends are trying to think of a way to get him out.

"What is your damn name?!" the woman on the loud speaker asked for the fifth time.

"..."

 _ **8 months earlier**_

 _The young man jumps off of a ledge of a small building and doing a ground pound towards a group of both human sized Imaginites and beastial Imaginites. The force of the impact knocked most of them off their feet while some of the more beastial Imaginites were only shaken a bit. He summoned his sword and began slashing upwards and sideways slicing bits of flesh from the imaginites._

 _He made a backflip landing on a human Imaginite while at the same time, impaling it with his sword, while drawing his black pistol on his left hand towards the head of an Imaginite running towards him, shooting it in the head. He took his sword out of the Imaginite from below him and impaled it towards a broken car and swung it with great force towards the group thus crushing them under the debris of the car._

 _He drew his other pistol and shot towards the beastial Imaginites, causing them to roar in pain and anger. The closest one tried to swing its claw towards the white haired man but jumped just in time and landed on its shoulder and shot towards all the beastial types._

 _He then drew his sword and stabbed it into the head of the beast. Once slain, he was catching his breath for a bit before looking at his side and saw a bit a blood coming out of a claw mark wound. However, his left arm glowed, a mark/tattoo showed itself glowing and pulsating blue, and the wound was closing itself up. He stood up, and the world itself started glowing a bit before the color of the sky have been returning to a normal blue. His color of clothing is now returning to their respective black colors. The area was now showing people in the streets walking like nothing happened while another group of people witnessed a damaged car in the street. He walked away as a means to not get caught._

 _ **Present**_

He then looked up a bit and yawned really loudly. He then opened his mouth a bit and was about to say something.

 _ **8 months earlier**_

 _The young man was then seen walking atop of a building at night in which instead of a night sky, was a very dark purple sky. He had both of his pistols in each hand and did some twirling with them with his hands before holstering them behind his back inside his trenchcoat._

" _My name is Dante."_

 _ **Present**_

" _...Arukune."_

 _ **8 months earlier**_

 _He did a backflip while spinning a bit before having his feet planted on the wall and jump towards a window._

 ** _Traverse Dawn II_**

 _Face your demons_

 _November 27_


End file.
